


October 04

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu
Summary: 本章情节只是剧情需要！！现实生活中安全性行为非常重要！！





	October 04

**Author's Note:**

> 本章情节只是剧情需要！！现实生活中安全性行为非常重要！！

林臻东意识回笼的时候，觉得自己不如干脆把自己喝死拉倒。他就该知道，哪有那么甜香的omega还死活黏着他不放手，除了对上他就是个操心命、唯恐他喝多了起不来洗澡摔死自己的洪阔，还能有谁？

他咽了口口水，手上的力气松了，吞着他阴茎的omega终于能把膨大的头部从喉咙里抽出来，干呕了几声拼命呼吸。“酒醒了啊。”洪阔眼睛还红着，一半咳得一半欲色，唾液拖出一道丝线，一头在他通红的龟头上，一头在洪阔通红的嘴唇上。

“啊……嗯。”林臻东看着洪阔伸出一点舌尖把那道银丝舔断，“我……你……我强迫你了吗？”

“强吻我算吗？还他妈报废了我衣服。”洪阔没好气地翻了个白眼，alpha有先天体格优势了不起哦，撕他衣服跟暴力拆快递一样。

林臻东扫了一眼被丢在床下的裤子，“……实在抱歉，我会赔的。”他垂着头，气馁委屈的样子跟刚刚暴戾的alpha完全不一样。洪阔倒回床上，从下往上看着他，没说什么话，林臻东更难受了：“今天是我喝多了……真的对不起，我这就走。”

说着他就要从洪阔身上下来，却被一把拽住了。林臻东不明所以地回头看洪阔，omega拿脚背蹭了蹭他胯下还笔直硬着的一根：“你就这么硬着走？”他抬眼看着林臻东，“你没强迫我，我发情期了，做吗？”

 

洪阔不像林臻东那么热衷于健身锻炼，加上omega体质先天加成，脚背这种不太经常暴露的皮肤要白两度，上面浮出细长的肌腱和淡青色的静脉，衬得alpha紫红勃起的阴茎更加凶悍。他慢条斯理地从龟头蹭到阴囊，又用脚心往回划，挑逗到一半，突然被人拽住了脚踝。

易感期的alpha经不起这样的撩拨，溢出的信息素严丝合缝地压下来，让人头晕目眩。林臻东攥着他脚腕的手又用了点力，像是怕一松手他就跑了：“就这一次，以后还是和之前一样？”

听完这话的洪阔大笑起来，像是听了什么惊天笑话。“不然呢？就几个月没和你上床，我在你这是不是被删号了还得再强调一遍注意事项？从这个床上下去，我们还是朋友，但在此之前……”

他把那只没被抓住的那条腿向外打开，挺起腰，把下面那处正在往外不停吐水的小口露出来，空气中的奶香味越来越浓，洪阔被欲望烧的眼角通红：“水太多了，你快进来帮我堵上……”他声音放轻，拉着林臻东的那只手随着话语往上走，停在他耳廓上，不轻不重揉了两下。

“……你比他们都要大，一定能堵的结结实实，一点也流不出来。”

 

姗姗来迟近十年的发情期异常凶猛，林臻东只插入了一半，洪阔就尖叫着射了出来。身体的敏感到了一个令人害怕的程度，洪阔从来不觉得那根鸡巴有那么长，好像要一直顶到胃，甚至更上面。

在林臻东终于一枪到底之后，他愣愣怔怔的抬手摸了摸肚子，太深了，他又试探着按了按，没看见alpha眼里一闪而过的阴戾——下一秒，他身体里的那根阴茎猛地往外一抽，又不容抗拒的插进来。

手心下果然感觉到了身体内部的冲撞，洪阔在猛烈的操弄中大口呼吸，却吸进了更多来自alpha的信息素，被拉入更深的情欲漩涡。林臻东低头，轻轻磨蹭了两下他饱满的下唇，然后用虎牙叼住。

林臻东也感受到了洪阔的变化，高热的肠道里好像全是水，操一操就是噗叽噗叽的水声，他甚至不需要去找以往的那些敏感点，每次抽出插入都会引来omega浑身的痉挛与无意识的哭泣，完美勾起alpha本性中的暴虐。

发情期的omega像是一只熟得过分的蜜桃，轻轻一掐就是印子，咬一口就有水流了一手，甜蜜，柔软，诱惑，让人想要喝掉他所有的汁水，把他吞吃入腹，让他在自己身下做一个盛满了精液的玩具，只拥有哭叫求饶的力气。

 

林臻东的手指在被撑大到极致的肛口处揉了揉，omega就咬紧了嘴唇绷直了身体，肠道里一波一波的蠕动绞得他头皮发麻，林臻东抬手就狠狠地打了两下那挺翘的臀部，上面很快就浮出红色发烫的印子，他用手抓住臀瓣，在插进去的时候掰开，往外抽出的时候又夹笼。

被抽打过的红肿臀肉摩擦着滚烫的阴茎，热辣辣的疼痛混在快感里，沿着脊椎一路烧到大脑。臀部的皮肤上不一会就被这样操得沾满了omega自身分泌的淫水，林臻东拿手指刮下来，抹在洪阔胸口的乳头上。

粗糙的舌尖舔上左乳，omega身下应激性的收缩一阵，又被alpha的阴茎暴力的冲撞开。林臻东一边用力吸吮着乳头，一边配合着改变了抽插的节奏。男性omega没有女性那样发达的乳腺，但林臻东的大手覆上整个右胸，极其色情的揉捏着，像是要通过把玩让这里也发育变大。

洪阔沉浸在身上身下的快感浪潮中，被操得脑子都快不清醒了，他感觉自己像是在被林臻东的阴茎榨出汁液来，又被林臻东从胸前吸走。

 

“你连下面的水都有股奶味。”林臻东终于在快要啃掉他乳头一层皮后抬起头来，轻轻地啄吻着洪阔的耳鬓，“洪阔你知不知道，我第一次操你的时候，闻见你的味道，就想把你操到怀孕，让你生下我的孩子，那时我再操你，你就会流出奶水，就像你的味道一样。”

“我还可以在你喂孩子的时候从后面抱住你，撕掉你的裤子，分开你的屁股，操进去，”林臻东抽出来，把他按在床头上，自己跪在洪阔身后，分开他双腿钳住他双手，又再次插进去，“你下面会像发了大水一样，使劲绞我想要让我射进去，但你又不敢叫，孩子还在你怀里吃着奶。”

“满屋子都会是你的奶香味，是我操你操得，是我给你的孩子让你流奶水，你会眼泪汪汪地看着我，我会插到最里面，都射给你，再给你一个孩子，只要你想要，我都给你。”

在床笫之间，林臻东的声音比往常要沉也要沙哑的多，像是浸满了催情剂，顺着耳朵飘进洪阔身体里。这个姿势比别的都要进的深，洪阔无处可逃，只能承受着身后alpha给予的疼痛与快感。那么长那么粗的东西从他身体里捅来捅去，每次进入的时候都以为要被这么捅穿，抽出的时候好像又要把内脏一起带走。

 

像是要坏掉了一样。洪阔恐惧着，太猛烈的快感让他叫喊都来不及，只能张着嘴无声地流着眼泪，像是一个最普通最脆弱的omega一样。林臻东感到他身体细微的颤抖，收起自己心里的施暴欲，温柔地亲吻着他的后颈侧脸，身下的动作也变成了水磨工夫：“别怕，洪阔，别怕。”

omega的情绪渐渐稳定下来，在抽泣里像是撒娇一样的喊着他的名字：“臻东……林臻东……”然而等到缓过一阵，又开始不满足于这样的温存，那么大的东西，不狠狠地操进来未免太暴殄天物，洪阔又发了浪，扭着腰把自己屁股往插进来的鸡巴上送，同时往后挺背，用两片肩胛一下一下的刮着林臻东胸前两点，呻吟声也变得黏腻勾人。

“给你，都给你。”林臻东吮吻着他后颈敏感的那一点痣，加快了速度，直到把洪阔干到高声哭叫着干性高潮。

 

一般omega发情期持续1-3天不等，初情期可能更长一点达到3-5天，要么等着情热自行消退，要么就只有生殖腔内射让alpha的信息素进入体内才能结束。

洪阔和林臻东就这么在酒店里没日没夜的做了三天，睡醒了就做，饿了就喊客房服务，最初做完还去洗个澡，后来发现初情期的omega流水流的根本止不住，洗了也是被弄脏，后来只用床单毛巾擦一把就继续下一场或者抱着睡觉了。

他们一直在规规矩矩的戴套，一直规规矩矩的没有谈起生殖腔、腺体与标记的问题，这些都不属于炮友和一夜情对象，而是属于情人爱人和终生伴侣。

林臻东半夜醒来，看着怀里的洪阔，用手指尖将触不触的描摹过安静睡着的眉眼，最后停在眉下那颗小痣上，心里叹了口气，把他往怀里拽了拽，又闭上眼。

 

等到他再次转醒的时候，本来还在他怀里的洪阔正在他身下趴着给他口，林臻东睡得半梦半醒，按着洪阔的头顶了两下，把骚起来的omega一把拽上来，掰开臀肉操进去。

里面几天来已经被操得烂熟，alpha一进来就顺从地迎上来热情地裹着他，他困意还没完全消退，闭着眼一边操着洪阔一边吻他，抚摸着被又一波情热烧得滚烫发黏的皮肤。

随着下身越来越快的动作，有一道小口开始张合，一下一下吮吸着alpha的阴茎，也引得omega不满足地晃动腰臀想要缓解身体里的空虚感。

在最后的冲刺阶段，两个被情欲占据了全部脑子的人不知道怎么就撞开了那条缝隙，omega被更加巨大的快感送上高潮，alpha也忍不住那高热紧致的诱惑，腰上一麻，射了出来。

直到高潮的带来的目眩和耳鸣退去，林臻东才后知后觉的发现，他成结了，在洪阔生殖腔里，而且最重要的是，他没戴套。

 

林臻东动了动想要拔出来，omega就似痛似爽的低吟一声。“对……对不起……”他结结巴巴地说，“我……我……我……”他我了半天我不出来个什么，还在贤者时间里格外倦懒的洪阔皱起眉，轻轻打了他一下：“想好再说，你把脑子也射出来了吗，一下成了个结巴。”

“对不起，真的对不起。我昏了头了没注意到没戴套，不过我没病，真的，你要是不信，我，我可以提供每一次的体检化验单的。”林臻东多少还没把脑子都跟着子子孙孙射出来，没好意思说他在和洪阔结束床上关系后没跟别人上过床。

洪阔定睛看了他一会，脸上眼角还带着高潮后诱人的绯红，然后突然笑起来：“你紧张什么？之前那么多次都没见你成结，怎么，这次格外爽吗？”

林臻东二十五岁的人了脸红的跟个苹果一样，洪阔还眯起眼睛，感受了一下自己体内的巨物：“被人进入生殖腔的感觉还挺好的，特别爽。”他拽过林臻东来，亲了亲他因为紧张抿紧了的嘴唇，“你没病我也没病，你爽了我也爽了，目的就达到了，别觉得是个什么事。”

 

这会功夫过去，结已经开始消退了，林臻东又想往外拔，陌生而强烈的快感激得洪阔浑身打哆嗦，他缓了一会，皱着眉扁着嘴又打了林臻东一下：“你干嘛！”

“我，我想去给你买避孕药……”小年轻根本不敢看他，生殖腔里太热太紧，他觉得自己这次不应期简直短到没有了。

洪阔自然感觉到了他的变化，掐着他下巴接了个湿吻，收了收身子：“那就干完再走，反正24小时内吃药，做个一次两次都一样。”

 

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 避孕知识剧情需要我瞎瘠薄写的！！请务必学习正确的知识不要信我瞎编！！！


End file.
